Rain
by H.Tano
Summary: Even with a war raging on, Ahsoka is still just a kid. And sometimes, kids just need to do something fun and smile, even in a thunderstorm. Better than it sound...hopefully. One-shot with Anakin and Ahsoka. Please review! Constructive criticism is respected.


**Hello, my lovely fellow Star Wars: The Clone Wars fans! I am so happy you have selected this story as something you have considered reading, thank you.**

 **This is just a one-shot. The inspiration was from the quote: "Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass, it's about learning to dance in the rain." So you can probably guess where I'm going with this. PLEASE review, and feel free to give pointers, I love learning from all you gifted peeps out there!**

 **Once again: I OWN NOTHING. All rights go to George Lucas.**

 **Thanks,**

* * *

Sitting on the couch in the quarters he shared with his padawan, Anakin Skywalker wanted nothing more than to go to bed after a long and hard mission. But thanks to the increasingly loud thunder and pouring rain, that was proving to be quite a challenge.

But that was where Ahsoka came in. As soon as he started to drift off, the young Togruta jumped out from behind the couch and hollered at her master.

"Master!"

He sighed, not particularly in the mood for her rambunctious behavior. "What is it, Ahsoka."

"The back doors to the temple simply refuse to close and rain is getting in." She exclaimed, unbothered by his rather rude tone of voice. "And," She continued. "it seems you are the best person for the job." She smiled sweetly at him.

He moaned. "Alright, fine. I'll go fix the stupid doors."

He stood up and started searching the room. When he couldn't find what he was looking for he went around yanking open all of the doors to the closets until he had gone through all of them. He turned to Ahsoka.

"Where are the raincoats?" He asked angrily. She shrugged and started fiddling with her light saber. He growled and mumbled some rather questionable phrases in a language that Ahsoka could not understand.

"Fine." He said again before grabbing some tools and stomping down to the back door of the Jedi temple.

When he approached the door he found it perfectly sealed shut. He opened it and stepped outside.

"Ahsoka, there's nothing wrong with the-." He didn't get to finish his sentence before he was tackled and knocked outside, into the rain.

Anakin opened his eyes to find Ahsoka on top of him, beaming.

"Great!" She said. "Now that I've got you outside…" She jumped up and started skipping in the rain, mercilessly splashing into every puddle she saw.

He stared in shock for a few moments before quickly standing up. She had deprived him of his sleep, lied and told him the doors were broken, insisted that he go and fix them, and then pushed him out into the rain. All so she could go puddle hopping?!

"Ahsoka!" He yelled furiously. "What is the meaning of this? We are in the middle of a war and you are acting like a...like a child."

She stopped and looked at him sadly.

"You don't think I know that?" She said. He stared at her in shock. "Every second of everyday, it seems, we are fighting for both, _our_ lives, and the lives of others. Everyday there are new bodies to bury and droids to kill." She looked down, he saw a tear trickle down her face. "I just thought…" She trailed off, then sighed. "I thought maybe I could just do something fun for once, you know, like a normal kid."

It took a minute for her words to fully sink it. It was true, she was just a kid, she was a kid who got sucked into a war. She was young, even for a padawan. He slowly walked up to her and embraced her in a warm hug. She tensed at first, but then gave in, wrapping her arms around his middle. He rested his chin on top of her head.

"Okay." He said finally. He stepped back and crouched down to a very large puddle.

"Master, what are you-?" She was cut off my a giant splash to the face, followed by Anakin's laughter.

"Oh, that's it." She said. She splashed him in the face and he yelled a little. She laughed and they continued to play like that, splashing and jumping in the rain. Until Obi-wan found them and demanded they come inside to dry off before the both caught a cold. But, even then, they were still laughing.

As they wandered back into their quarters, Ahsoka handed him a large box. She snickered mischievously. When he looked inside he found all of his coats and umbrellas. He laughed and crawled into bed. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep.


End file.
